Wolf Prints in the Snow
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: a small oneshot involving Remus and Tonks.


Title: Wolf Prints in the Snow  
Author: LupinLovesTonks  
Rated: K  
Disclaimer: HP & all others are trademarks of JK Rowling. No profit is made from the use of these trademarked entities. No animals were harmed in the typing of this fic. Void where prohibited, see store for complete rules and details. Any similarities to actual events are strictly a coincidence.  
Summary: a small one-shot involving Remus and Tonks.

AN: Please, if you have any questions feel free to use my forum thread, which can be found on my profile page. Reviews are appreciated but not required.

* * *

Wolf Prints in the Snow

* * *

She pulled the cloak tighter around herself and looked around the moonlit grounds then huddled the second cloak closer to her body. The moon was on the wane again so it would safe if she found him. Chances were, he would even already be changed back. If that was the case, given the thick amount of snow and the chill in the air, she didn't want him to be out there too long alone. 

"Remus," Tonks called. The only response was the echo of her own voice through the forest. "Find Remus!" She pointed her wand and the silvery, wolf glided across the powdery snow. It stopped at the edge of the forests surrounding the secluded house and lifted it's head in a long howl before disappearing into the trees.

Tonks ran to the spot the best she could. Given the fact the snow went well past her ankles, to make it there without falling face first into the snow was an accomplishment in itself. When she got to the place where her patronus had howled, all she saw was a set of foot prints that stopped in a spot that apparently marked the place Remus himself had fallen face first into the snow and thrashed about for a few moments. After that certain spot, a trail of wolf prints went into the forest.

Time seemed to pass slowly as she lit up her wand and began to follow the paw prints through the forest. Occasionally she would have to stop and look for more paw prints to follow. Her mind raced with panic as each minute ticked past in her mind. The longer it took her to find him, the more chance there would be of him becoming sick from the cold.

The paw prints led themselves behind a group of large stones and through a small opening, barely big enough for any creature to fit through with ease. However, from where she was, Tonks could see a golden glow from inside. She squeezed herself through and immediately saw her patronus sitting faithfully next to Remus, which was trying to keep himself warm by a small fire. The patronus disappeared.

Remus was naked and knelt down close to his small fire. He was shivering and his teeth were chattering.

"I brought your cloak," Tonks said quietly, going over and draping the second cloak around his shoulders. "It was a cold night so I had Molly put in some extra warming charms."

Remus managed a breathy "Thank you" then went back to his shivering and chattering. Tonks sat beside him and put her arms around his body the best she could. Even through the cloak and all of Molly's warming charms, Tonks could feel the cold coming off of Remus' skin. Tonks nuzzled her nose against Remus' cold neck and sighed lightly.

"Your patronus came long before you," Remus managed after a few minutes of readjusting to the warmth of his cloak. "How did you find me?" He put his arms around her and pulled her under his cloak with him.

"It wasn't that hard," Tonks shrugged. "Nothing that a woman's intuition and some werewolf paw prints couldn't do."

Remus gave a small snort of amusement. "And here I was thinking it was ill luck that I got caught out in the snow." He was quiet a moment as his cold hands squirmed their way into Tonks' cloak and to her warm skin. "I hope you brought your wand because there's no way I can make it out of here without apparation."

"I did. But for right now we're just going to get warmed up," Tonks whispered. "And I think I know the best way how."

As the two lovers set on their mission to keep the other as warm as possible, snow began to drift down again, covering the trail of wolf prints that had brought them back together again.


End file.
